


From now on forever

by KaterinaSentByCyberLife



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: But he also loves his boys, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor is all of us in this one, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Hank Anderson is So Done, How Do I Tag, I guess it's kind of a songfic too?, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, they are all friends cause I've said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaSentByCyberLife/pseuds/KaterinaSentByCyberLife
Summary: And there it was, suddenly. Their big day. Weeks of planning, bickering, a good share of laughs and some drama was all it took. Time sure flew by with Gavin Reed on his side and an endless stream of cases, visits, games and movies and motorcycle rides and quiet nights and joyful mornings and cuddling and lovemaking and now, the day was here. Their day.A wedding oneshot to cheer all Reed900 fans up, where everyone is friends and it's all sunshine and rainbows because I can.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	From now on forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SammyYes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyYes/gifts).



> I highly recommend listening to the acoustic version of song Starlight by Starset while you read this. We love Starset in this house.

And there it was, suddenly. Their big day. Weeks of planning, bickering, a good share of laughs and some drama was all it took. Time sure flew by with Gavin Reed on his side and an endless stream of cases, visits, games and movies and motorcycle rides and quiet nights and joyful mornings and cuddling and lovemaking and now, the day was here. Their day.

Nines sighed as he looked at the mirror, slicking his hair back once again and fiddling with his tie. After carefully thinking this through, they decided to drop the traditional black and white scheme- they hardly were a traditional couple, after all- but decided to keep the dark and light component. It was Connor's idea to have Gavin dressed in dark blue and Nines in a silvery beige, like stars on the night skies. Gavin called it tacky at one point, but since he ended up going with the idea, it couldn't have been too bad- Gavin just loved being just a tad bit difficult. Nines had yet to see Gavin all dressed up, courtesy of Connor and North. They both unanimously agreed that the tradition of not actually seeing the other's attire before the ceremony itself will give their big moment a touch of magic. There was a fair share of scowls, mostly again, coming from Gavin, but both androids were stubborn on the point and there was just no arguing with them. However, since Connor and North were a backbone of Simon and Markus's wedding that had everyone, including Gavin and Hank at tears- although they both denied it later-, Nines was willing to trust them with this both this decision and many, many more decisions they all made together.

Their wedding was smaller than Markus and Simon's, but a lot of thought was put into that. Gavin had an eye for detail, being a detective, and both North and Connor tried their best to please him, despite North being outright murderous about Gavin's ridiculous jabs sometimes.

"You look great, don't worry," Connor smiled at him encouragingly, pinning a small cluster of flowers to the lapel of Nines jacket- a single blue rose surrounded by baby's breath.

"Thanks, Con," Nines gave his brother a weak, nervous smile, voice shaking in the slightest. "But I see no difference."

"Just you wait until he's gonna see you out there and then talk," North spoke up. She was already dressed in long, champagne coloured dress, hair tangled into an elegant, tousled bun on her nape. She has just finished touching up her make-up and was now pointing at Nines with a powder-covered brush menacingly. "Nobody in a suit I designed ever looks like it's just another day."

"You did a great job. I just don't think I do this suit any service."

"Do me a solid, Nines, and shut the fuck up. You're starting to sound like Simon."

Connor chuckled. He too wore a light suit, as did Nines' whole party, including Markus who just returned to the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's up with that grin?" Connor asked him as he carefully straightened the knot on Nines tie.

"Gavin's party is pure chaos. Having Kamski there was a terrible, terrible idea."

"Is there a lot of blood?" Connor asked, but only sounded mildly interested. Having Elijah and Gavin in one room for longer periods usually ended up in life-threatening situations, so what else was new?

"Thankfully, no. They have Simon and Chloe keeping an eye on them. Tina's not helping it much, though. She's sitting there, stuffing her face with crisps and cheers on them."

"Poor Simon."

"Honestly, I think he's loving every second of it," Markus smirked. "He's just making sure Gavin doesn't slaughter Kamski before he makes it to the altar."

"How's Gav?" Nines asked him. "Is he nervous?"

"Between fighting with Kamski and trying to do something atrocious to his hair, I think he is sweating bullets."

"He's doing what to his hair?" North yelped and shot out of the room as Markus laughed, closing the door behind her. Nines pulled as his cufflinks for one last time, before sighing and turning away from the mirror.

"What's the verdict?" he asked Markus, who carefully examined him from head to toe with his dichromatic, mismatched eyes and wolf-whistled.

"It's a shame I am a married man, really," he concluded playfully. Connor rolled his eyes at him, but Nines appreciated the attempt at humour.

"What's up, bride?" Kamski entered the room in a perfectly pressed blue suit. "North's throwing a hissy fit about Gavin ruining his hair, so I thought I'd join the party here, but all I see is Markus being gay for positively not his husband. I can totally relate, though. Even Gavin looks almost like a proper human being today. Shame, really. I hoped you'd bail out with me."

"Not on my watch," Connor hissed. "My ship shall sail tonight."

"Connor, please," Nines rolled his eyes at him.

"We need to get him a man of his own, one of these days," Kamski suggested.

"Hank would blast his head off," Nines noted. Connor hummed in agreement, smiling contently.

"Daddy's little boy," Kamski rolled his eyes mockingly. "Excuse me while I go throw up."

It took about five more minutes of light-hearted banter and general foolishness before North turned up.

"Okay, we better do this now, before he fucking touches his hair again, or I swear you'll be a widower," she announced. "Everybody ready?"

Nines could feel his stress level rising as his thirium pump acted up.

They were doing this. They were really doing this.

He's marrying the man he loves more than anything- a man who is not a fan of big public declarations and shows of affection, and who, despite being a sceptic when it came to marriages, still agreed to walk down the aisle with him. Or rather, Nines agreed to his proposal, which was even more astounding, despite being somehow a randomly barked out "marry me" instead of all the proper stuff. But that's Gavin Reed for you. Nines much preferred that too Markus' larger than life proposal to Simon.

"Do I look ready to get married?" he asked them, chuckling nervously.

"You look fly," North nodded. "Come on then, chop chop! Kamski, scram. Where's Josh?"

Next few minutes were an epitome of chaos, even with the wordless communication. Connor and North were running up and down the stairs, making sure everyone knew that "the shit is about to hit the fan" as Gavin would likely put delicately and that everyone is where they are supposed to be. There was a brief, hushed scare that Gavin actually bailed, but it turned out he just decided to sneak out for some fresh air and a quick smoke while the general chaos was happening, where Connor eventually found him and scolded him. When he later joined Nines, he seemed a little bit moved.

"He told me it'll be an honour to have me as a brother!" he sniffled, and so, minutes before his own wedding, Nines could not have his own moment of panic because he had to calm Connor down.

"Okay, guys! Just got a word from Simon and Chloe!" North clapped loudly. "Everyone's in place, even our runaway groom! We are go!"

"Didn't realise we're launching a rocket ship," Nines mumbles as he took his place next to Connor, who he walked the aisle with, him being his best men. Gavin, naturally, chose Tina.

The door to the venue in front of them opened, and Nines could hear the first soft tones of their music. Starset. Of course, it had to be Starset, played gently by Markus on piano. He found himself grinning nervously, his knees shaking when North and Josh in front of him took the first step forward, in a slow, celebratory manner.

"Come on, that's our cue," Connor whispered to him when Simon's soft singing voice joined Markus' piano. An arm wrapped around his brother's tightly, Nines took in an unnecessary big breath, worried that all of his systems will jam right here and right there, but they were already walking on the soft, dark blue carpet. Thinking of Gavin in a dreamlike daze, Nines went forward, one step after another. He was grateful that Connor was here, next to him, and he better really tell him. He should tell Connor many things. About how grateful he is. About how he's the greatest brother there is.

But not now. Not now when he saw Kamski and Chloe gliding towards them, and for once, even Kamski looked serious, smiling when he looked at Nines. And just behind them, with Tina by his side dressed in gorgeous midnight blue dress, more elegant than she ever was…

There was Gavin.

_"I don't know what to say"_

He felt himself relax as soon as he saw him.

_"But I'm going to want you till the stars evaporate"_

Gavin spotted him at last and the smile on his face was the single most beautiful, breathtaking thing Nines had ever seen.

_"We're only here for just a moment in the light"_

He was dressed in midnight blue suit, a perfect five o'clock shadow covering his jaw, hair styled back artfully, his tie and the pearly rose in his lapel matching the colour of Nines' suit perfectly.

_"One day it shines for us the next we're in the night"_

He was so handsome it made Nines' throat clench. He didn't even know it could clench like that.

_"So say the word and I'll be running back to find you"_

At one moment, as they walked towards each other, Nines saw Tina pull Gavin a bit back as he started walking a little bit too fast, ignoring the music. She chuckled and slapped his hand lightly in a warning.

_"A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through."_

Kamski, Chloe, North and Josh arrived at the altar at the same time and were waiting for them, and Nines would swear he saw a hint of tears in Kamski's eyes.

_"I'll soar the endless worlds for only one sight of your starlight"_

He found himself tearing up when they too finally arrived at the altar and stood in front of each other. Gavin's teary eyes and the joyful look was all that mattered and for a moment, the world stopped spinning as they just stood there, smiling at each other. Next to him, Connor sobbed lightly as he let go of Nines arm, grabbing his wrist instead and pressed it into Gavin's palm Tina offered him in official, over the top gesture.

"Take good care of him, Nines. I know where you live," she threatened Nines jokingly, but there were tears in her eyes, for the very first time since Nines met her.

"I will," Nines promised softly as he wrapped his fingers around Gavin. Without really thinking about it, he leaned down and their lips met in a chaste kiss.

"I love you so much," Gavin whispered, voice wavering with emotion, eyes glistening. Nines would swear his thirium pump left out a good few beats before picking up the pace again, far quicker than it should, as he rose his hand to touch Gavin's face.

"I love you too," he responded, at last, the voice coming out as slightly glitchy. That usually never happened, unless it was Gavin. It was always Gavin.

He could probably stand here forever, basking in the moment, just looking at Gavin, but North gently reminded them that the wedding is happening and that it can't happen if the who dorks who are getting married don't stand by the altar.

"Shall we?" Nines asked Gavin, nodding in the direction of the altar.

"Yes," Gavin nodded with a certainty that made Nines tingle.

Together, hand in hand, they stepped in front of Lieutenant Hank Anderson, who agreed to get through the tedious process of becoming a temporary officiant just because of them. He too looked quite smart today. He gave them both his characteristic half-smirk, before welcoming everyone with his rumbly, deep voice.

"Dear everyone, today, we've met to honour a union of two extraordinary man- Gavin Reed and Nines. Before I begin being all official and shit, let me just say- what the hell Nines? I thought I've raised you better!"

Most of their guest laughed, and even Gavin did. Nines resisted the urge to facepalm, but North had him covered, facepalming enough for the whole bridal party.

"Anyways, there will be plenty of time for all of us to remind Gavin how much we all hate him as we do our toast, so… back to the business, I guess. Thank goodness they made it short, somehow."

"So, here we are, among our friends and relatives, and there is Kamski for some reason, so… Hi, I guess, and we are celebrating the relationship between a man and an android- a DPD's most trashy, overachieving and most competent human detective and an android who was awoken, looking for his purpose in life until he met said trashy cop. We all love them, despite their mistakes, and they love each other, despite their mistakes, their constant bickering and despite Connor being the world's single worst matchmaker. And now, they somehow stand here, ready to be united forever, hearts beating as one, blue blood, red blood, wires and veins, it does not matter to them. So, I am asking you, Nines, are you, out of your own will, marrying Gavin Reed?"

"I am," Nines nodded decisively.

"Do you promise you'll stand by his side, unwavering, as long as his heart is beating?"

"I do," Nines promised.

"And do you swear you'll be loyal to him, respect him, love him and support him and all that jazz?"

"Hank!" North cried out in sheer terror, and Hank rolled his eyes. Gavin let out a tense huff, grinning at Hank. Nines took over smoothly.

"I promise I'll always take care of you. I'll listen to you and your most over the top theories about the criminal's motives. I'll never fail to support you, no matter what, and I'll always, always be there for you," he said quietly, squeezing both of Gavin's hand tightly as he kissed their knuckles softly. Next to him, Connor sobbed unnecessarily loudly, that drama queen. Usually, Nines would turn around to give him the look, but he simply could not take his eyes of Gavin, whose expression was uncannily soft.

"V- very well," Hank's voice shook in the slightest, and it would seem even he was a bit touched. "Reed, I am asking you, are you, out of your own will, marrying Nines?"

"I'd be an idiot not to marry him," Gavin smirked, grounding himself in the familiarity of sarcasm and witty comments.

"Is that a yes?" Hank teased. "Just to clarify."

"I am," Gavin nodded his head defiantly. "Yes."

"Do you promise you'll stand by his side, unwavering, as long as his thirium pump functions?"

"I do," Gavin promised, looking Nines right into the eye.

"Cool," Hank chirped. "And the rest?"

"I promise I'll be there for you. I'll always try my best to help you navigate the mess of human emotions and the world- even if you think my theories are stupid. I'll never fail to support you, I'll always lock up criminals with you and I'll try to be less of an ass to you," Gavin promised passionately, and Nines was not sure whether he wanted to cry or laugh, so he settled for both, chuckling like an idiot as a few spare tears rolled down his face. Gavin reached out and wiped them without hesitation, looking quite astonished by the fact he made Nines cry.

"Very good," Hank praised them. "A bit unconventional, but whatever."

After the promises were done, it went smoothly, and the ceremony flew by quickly. They exchanged the rings, quite plain ones, really, because they needed no jewellery to show the world their love, signed the marriage certificate Hank has handed them, as well as Connor and Tina, and grinned at one another like two teenagers in love when Hank told them to kiss one another. Gavin kissed him with unnecessary zeal, which was a thing to say for a guy who did not fancy public displays of affection, but hey, this was their day, and everyone present knew well they were together, belonged together, and will be together for as long as their heart beats a and thirium pump functions.

People and android's clapped and cheered for them as Markus started playing the traditional, merry wedding march rather than the ethereal, out- of- this- world melody of Starset he subtly intervened with their promises and the ceremony itself. And when they finally pulled apart, Gavin was smiling so beautifully Nines would tear the stars themselves from the heavens if Gavin asked him.

"Until death do us part," Nines whispered to Gavin, pressing his forehead against his.

"Or at least until they pass the legislation for android divorces. Markus is not in such a hurry with that one," Gavin smirked. "Wonder why."

"I can hear you, you know," Markus called out to them from the piano. "Besides, I burned our marriage certificate. Simon can't return me now- he doesn't have a receipt!"

"It's a two ways road, then. Now you are stuck with me, too," Simon smiled at Markus, wrapping his arm around his waist. Markus leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I can live with that."

Connor clutched the freshly signed marriage certificate to his chest protectively when he saw the mischievous twinkle in Gavin's eyes.

"Don't you even think about it, Gavin," he warned him. Behind him, Kamski groaned.

"I should have never made those other ones, Chloe," he complained to his partner. "They are too chaotic. Where are my reasonable, perfect androids at?" 

Chloe rolled her pretty eyes at him and wanted to say something, but it got drowned in Hank's voice. 

"Hey, cut the crap out, where are the drinks? I could go for one, in honour of our newlyweds, of course!" he cried out, already fiddling with the knot on his tie.

"Hank no!" North interjected, practically leaping at the Lieutenant to fix the tie, to Connor's loud dismay. "We still need to take photos!"

"Indeed, we do," Nines nodded, offering his arm to Gavin. "Shall we, husband?"

"Fucking whatever, husband," Gavin grinned at him, but took his arm, squeezing it lovingly. And Nines could really, really get used to Gavin calling him that.

From now on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was initially part of a larger WIP which had a lot to do with Nines deviating while working with Gavin and was practically a slow burn that was supposed to culminate with this wedding scene. You can see some story elements every now and then- Simarkus wedding, heavy inclusion of Kamski and a lot of interactions with Jericho. Also, Nines loves stargazing in this one, it calms him down. His and Gavin's first date was Gavin taking Nines far from the lights of Detroit and watching stars together, and one of Nines key realisations in the fic was meant to be that they are all made of stardust anyway, so it doesn't matter whether they are human or an android. That is, of course, a nod to the opening lyrics of Starlight by Starset which I have as their wedding song, played by Markus and sung by Simon, and is the reason why they have a starry themed wedding.  
> I won't say much more since a day may come when I actually get around to write the fic (it won't), but since I kind of liked the wedding scene, I decided to post it as tooth-rotting fluff for whoever may be interested.  
> Also, Connor is basically all of us and Hank is honoured to be Nines' and Gavin's officiant but is too much of a Hank to admit it. He made peace with Reed in this universe.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Stay safe and sane y'all,  
> Kat


End file.
